


Headspin: Satellite (epilogue)

by dramady, jeck



Series: HeadSpin [6]
Category: Apolo Ohno - Fandom, Olympics RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-31
Updated: 2010-03-31
Packaged: 2017-10-08 13:35:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/76173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramady/pseuds/dramady, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeck/pseuds/jeck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>A/N:</b> A wrap-up of <b>Headspin</b>. All previous parts can be found <b><a href="http://archiveofourown.org/series/2648">HERE</a></b>  Since this is future-set, we take liberties with what Apolo and JR may or may not be doing IRL.<br/><b>SUMMARY:</b> Like any grand plan, it all comes together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Headspin: Satellite (epilogue)

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** This is a non-profit, non-commercial work of fiction using the names and likenesses of real individuals. This fictional story is not intended to imply that the events herein actually occurred, or that the attitudes or behaviors described are engaged in or condoned by the real persons whose names are used without permission.

JR was at least knee-deep in schoolwork, if not waist-deep. October was _brutal_ with the papers being due, exams being scheduled all in the same week and the feeling that maybe he should have a _little bit_ of a life. But of course, _that_ was when his phone buzzed with a text message.

** _I'm in town! You promised me food, remember? ;)_ **

From Apolo. It had been over three months since they'd seen each other, though they'd exchanged the occasional email. And it was just like Apolo to show up without any prior warning.

JR had to shove some books and papers aside to find his cell phone, fumbling with it, almost dropping it when he saw the text displayed on the screen.

Apolo. Here.

Apolo was _here_. JR quickly slid the bar on the screen and replied to the message.

** _Hey. Sure! You know how to get here?_ **

Maybe JR's hands shook a bit and his heart beat a little faster after he'd hit send. He held the phone in his hand, watching the screen, waiting for Apolo's reply.

** _I have no idea where you are. Send me an address and I'll googlemaps it. A hour okay?_ **

An hour. Good. That gave him time to shower and maybe finish this damn essay. JR texted the address adding, **_can't wait to see you_**, hoping that didn't sound too anxious. He sent the message and then JR rushed to jump in the shower.

_Apolo_ was _here_ and the apocalypse could be happening outside his room and it still wouldn't kill the smile etched on JR's face.

Almost exactly an hour to the _minute_, there was a knock on JR's apartment door (no dorms for him). And then JR could hear Apolo call, "open up, Celski!"

JR was still deep into writing his essay explicating a Shakespeare sonnet (it was difficult, okay?) finishing the sentence before he ran to the door. He threw it open, huge grin on. "Do you have to cause a ruckus in the whole neighborhood?"

"Yep." Apolo grinned right back at him, his bag over his shoulder and huge shopping bag in his hand. He held out the bag. "Here. It's a belated housewarming. Are you going to let me in or do you want me to make another ruckus in the hall?"

"Don't. One look and everyone will recognize you then there really will be a ruckus." Poking his head out, JR looked at either side of the hall, then he pulled Apolo by the arm, the shopping bag swinging back and forth before they were both back inside and then JR closed the door behind them. It was then he wrapped Apolo in a hug, tight, sighing softly and God! Apolo felt good; solid and warm.

"What's in here?" JR grinned as he stepped back, taking the bag from Apolo while gesturing for him to come further inside.

"You know. Stuff." But Apolo was grinning, clearly pleased. Inside the bag were any and all treats that Apolo remembered JR liking when they'd spent that month together: the hummus that he liked, pita chips, Whole Foods sushi, all kinds of chocolate bars and candies. A house-warming. "This place is nice," he said as he looked around, walking around. "Small, but nice, huh?"

JR was still looking in the bag and grinning so much that his cheeks hurt a bit. "I can't believe you got me the bacon bar. Thanks ... I think?" He laughed, putting the bag down and watching Apolo look around. "It's just me. I don't need a lot of space." He loved the way he felt being in Apolo's presence again. It warmed him from the chest out. "So, uhm ... how've you been?"

"Oh, man. So busy, you know?" But Apolo was grinning at JR, still. "Great, though. The book's moving forward, you know? Everything's kind of coming together. So it's great. No complaints. I have a meeting in San Fran tomorrow, actually, then I'm in Denver the day after, Atlanta, the day after that. Whoo! So!" He rubbed his hands together. "Where are you taking me to eat? I'm _starving_."

"You would be," JR laughed and mostly because he wasn't that surprised to hear that from Apolo. "Come on. Nothing worse than you starving. You might start eating your arm or something." He was still grinning then JR gave an nod toward the door. "Let's go. The place is called Manila Bay. Food's good enough and it's not that far." JR grabbed his keys from the the table and then he opened the door wide for Apolo.

"Are we walking? Driving? This is a great area, I have to say," Apolo told him as he stood in the hall, hands back in his pockets. "So how's school going? What classes are you taking? Do you like them? Are you first in your class? What kind of workout are you doing?"

"Whoa! Easy!" JR shook his head but he was still smiling. He doubted that smile was going to disappear from his face anytime soon. He locked the door and then pointed toward the stairs. "We're driving. It's a few miles away. There's really no Filipino place around here." The keys jingled in his hand as JR led the way toward the garage and his car that his brother helped drive here from Seattle. "Get in."

"Didn't you say that there were lots of Filipino places near you? Maybe I'm hallucinating a conversation? I don't know. So tell me about college. What it like? What are your classes like? Spill, Celski!" And he jostled JR with his shoulder before climbing into the passenger side and buckling in.

"There are a lot," JR closed the door and started the car. "but I'm taking you to the best one." The grin was dimple deep and then JR pulled out of the drive and into the street. "It's been ... really great, you know? I'm learning a lot and I've kind of always liked school." He looked away in admitting that. "It's been busy, but not as busy as you. How many states in how many days again?" He would have loved to have Apolo stay longer than a night but...

"Um ... three in four days? Something like that." Apolo's leg jiggled and he tapped his fingers on the window. "It's awesome you're having a good time, you know? Have you made a decision about Japan?"

"Three in four days? You're crazy. I wonder how you still manage to stand up when you're traveling so much." When JR glanced at Apolo there was obvious concern in his eyes, maybe a bit of disapproval, too. "...and I haven't decided. It's still a long way away." There was a wry smile on his lips though because JR knew he still had it in him and he still wanted to be out there to prove to himself that he _can_. "Maybe ... I will.," He said after a while.

"Maybe?" Tsking, Apolo looked over in time to catch that look on JR's face. "Maybe, he says. Well, if you're going to, you're going to need to be training, right? Training and school. That's a lot to take in." But of course, JR could do it. Of course, he could. "Gotta take life by the horns, you know? Every chance is an opportunity."

"I'm training," JR countered. "Not as hard but enough." Hard enough for anyone else, he meant. He still got up at the butt-crack of dawn and was in the gym or on the bike around campus, then he'd take it to the ice once or twice a week. "Sometimes I wish I had more time for off-ice training. School's taking a lot of my time." Now if that wasn't taking life by the horns, JR wasn't sure what would be. "How about you, huh? Have you been able to work out, at least? When do you even find the _time_?"

"When I can. Late at night, early mornings, wherever. I was running in Phoenix at sunrise and man," Apolo shook his head, still looking out the window. "Amazing, right? This is a nice area here. I can see why you like it." Without even looking, his hand came to rest on JR's knee.

The touch was ... _nice_ and it made JR's lip quirk up in a small and lopsided smile. "It's a great place, yeah." A quick look Apolo's way gave him some time to watch his profile carefully then he looked down at the hand on his knee before turning his attention back on the road. Yeah. JR had missed him and the emotions seemed to return full-force. "We can get on the bike tomorrow morning if you want - if you have time? If - uhm ... are you ah, staying ... w-with me ... tonight?"

"I have a hotel ... " Apolo looked over at JR. "But ... I mean, if you want me to, we can stop by and get my stuff after dinner. I probably have time for a ride in the morning, if you don't mind getting up at 5 or something," he added with a grin. "Just like old times, huh?"

"Well if you're rather stay in your hotel, that's okay. We can hang anywhere." Just like old times, right? "And five isn't too early. It could get a little chilly but we can do a few miles around town. Maybe go up the hills, too." JR turned a corner and then at a car park, sliding the car in a spot near the door before at the building. "Here we are. Your first taste of Filipino food, huh?"

"Since your parents fed me way back, yeah." With a smile, Apolo climbed out. "... you could," he offered, seemingly off-hand, "always stay the hotel with me. It's big, with a jacuzzi tub." He didn't even seem to look at JR, just at the restaurant front.

Was JR really surprised? No. Guess he could read Apolo a lot better even if they've not seen each other for a while. He smiled, reaching out to touch Apolo's arm. "Okay," JR answered, squeezing before climbing out of the car. His heart pounded a bit faster because his mind had been giving him these images of what they could possibly do in a hotel room, with a jacuzzi. It was, he had to admit, promising. "C'mon. I know you're hungry."

"Starving!" Apolo crowed as he followed JR inside. The place seemed nice; warm decor and warm ambiance with the smell of food very tantalizingly making his mouth water. He put his hand in the small of JR's back as they walked in, letting him take the lead on seating and all that.

Seated now, JR grabbed the menu and gave it a quick once-over. He knew this restaurant and what they served by heart now but checked just to make sure he'd be getting things Apolo would like. "We'll get _Sinigang_, because that's my favorite. There's this," he pointed to the menu, "_Kare-Kare_," and then he laughed. "I still can't say that right." He grinned at Apolo. "It's like the Thai peanut sauce, that orange one? That's what it is. It's really good and you eat it with _bagoong_ \-- that's shrimp paste which you probably won't like." JR wrinkled his nose, still grinning.

This was a very pleasant surprise -- having Apolo suddenly here and sharing this with him. This, JR was finding out, made him really happy.

"Why exactly am I ordering something I won't like? How do you know I won't like it, huh?" Apolo eyed JR over his own menu. "What's shrimp paste, anyway?"

JR's grin was bright and his dimples were prominent but he put both his hands up in front of him. "I'm saying you might not like it because it's really salty. _Bagoong_," he couldn't say that word right either, "is a condiment. It goes well with the stew. You can try it, if you want. Didn't mean to get ahead of you." JR shrugged just as a server stepped beside their table.

"I think I will, just because you said I wouldn't like it." But JR could see Apolo's eyes squint with a grin before he set his menu down. "I'm in your hands, JR. Whatever you think we should have - order."

_...in your hands_... JR kind of liked the sound of that. "You'll love it, for sure." So, he ordered, adding a bit more food and dessert in the mix. For drinks he got them sweet coconut juice with bits of coconut floating around in the tall, sweating glass. JR sipped his drink while looking directly at Apolo. "I'm glad you came to see me." Just like he had promised even if that was months and months ago.

"Me too," Apolo replied, smiling back at him. "You look good. Like you've got your act together. Smart." He took a long sip of the drink, eyes narrowing appreciatively.

JR smiled right at Apolo, meeting his gaze then he let his eyes drag very slowly over Apolo's form. "You don't look so bad yourself. Maybe a little ... chunkier." Of course JR laughed and he dodged quickly, too, in case Apolo had it in for him. He remembered how fast he was especially since it took a while for JR to wash all the chip crumbs from his hair.

"Chunkier?! Chunkier." Under the table, JR got a swift kick to the shins. "Chunkier." With that, Apolo just shook his head slowly. "I'll make you pay for that later, Celski. Just saying." And he rolled his eyes, chuckling. "Chunkier."

Almost bent over, an arm clutching his stomach, JR hardly felt the kick he was laughing so hard. Once it died down to a chuckle, he was looking at Apolo with brighter eyes. "I'm not scared. Bring it." He'd missed this, to be honest ... this ... the banter they always had. JR's smile was wide even though the hint of that challenge, and maybe something else, was clearly in his eyes.

"Bring it, he says," Apolo noted as he folded his hands across his (flat!) stomach. "I'll bring it." And then he leaned forward, voice lowered confidentially. "Might mean you're walking funny later." And then he sat back, looking like a cat who swallowed the cream.

It was a full-body shudder that rippled through JR's body that made his eyes flutter then close before he forced them to look back at Apolo. He should have expected it. "You're a dick." He was laughing a little nervously because, well, it had been on his mind -- being _with_ Apolo like _that_. "Food's here. We need to make room." He pointed and JR felt a bit relieved that the attention wouldn't be on him and his slightly flushed face.

"Make room? You mean in my chunky belly?" But Apolo leaned back so the waiter could drop off plate after plate after plate of food. "You know you're going to keep up with me, right? You know you're not going to be able to let all this food just _sit_, Celski. I know you, see."

"You're in my house now, Apolo Anton Ohno, eight-time Olympic medalist." JR pushed the toe of his shoe against Apolo's foot, teasing, grinning. "I don't think I'm going to let anything sit." Of course they were competitive. They always were and JR knew they always would be. He pushed against Apolo's shoe again, a little harder now.

That was how it was going to be, huh? Apolo arched a brow and just started digging in, heaping his plate full of stuff that he didn't really know much about, but he was eating it. He set his plate down and picked up his fork and dug in. "... mmm," he noted eloquently, a few minutes later. "Mmmm." Again. A swallow and a gulp of juice and he was forking up more. "Good."

"Uhm," JR leaned in a bit closer. "Breathe..." He chuckled, pulling back and eating just about as heartily as Apolo was. These were, like, his favorite foods and he was practically beaming while watching the man eat. "You and your food porn." But this time JR was meaning the sounds Apolo was making. He couldn't help thinking it. JR was twenty years old and finally had the time (with no more Olympic training and injury recovery to think of) that he had sex constantly on the brain, okay?

Apolo wouldn't complain. Of course, he didn't slow down his eating enough to say anything beyond monosyllabic utterings: "Good," "mmm," "nice." Only when his plate was empty, did he sit back for a breather. "You did good, I gotta say. This is good!"

JR pushed his plate away, groaning, too. "That was really good. I'm glad you liked Filipino food." But then Apolo liked all kinds of food, still, JR was grinning across the table at Apolo. "You got room for dessert?" Because, come on! They couldn't come here and not have dessert. "Trust me, you won't want to miss out on this dessert."

"When have I ever said no to dessert?" Apolo asked, expression painted with disbelief. Did JR forget who Apolo _was_? He'd never say no to dessert! Taking a long drink of water, he slapped the table with his free hand. "Bring it on!"

"You'll love this, for sure." Signaling for a server, JR ordered the dessert, his foot under the table tapping at Apolo's in a steady beat. His smile was amused, a little lopsided, one dimple deeper than the other on his cheek. Their table was cleared then, all the while JR was still looking at Apolo, knowing quite a few of people in the small restaurant had already began to notice him.

"I'm really glad you're here." JR said, once they were left alone again, keeping his voice low and quiet, eyes still on Apolo.

"You are, huh? Between calling me fat and doubting my love of dessert?" But Apolo's smile was warm too and he met JR's gaze head-on. "You good? Really? You're not lying to me?"

JR leaned forward, arms crossed over the table and he cocked his head toward Apolo. "It's been okay. I'm glad I'm busy because I get a little homesick sometimes. But I'm good." Other than that, he meant. "How about you? You look like you need more than just three hours of sleep a night." JR playfully tapped Apolo's foot again.

"Oh, you know." Apolo shrugged a shoulder and smiled (though it was a little cock-eyed). "Gotta strike while the iron's hot. Or get while the getting's good, or ... you get the idea." And he laughed.

The dessert was brought to them, one each in tall glasses and JR's eyes lit up. "You should strike now, then," he said with a grin, the long teaspoon he takes in his hand. "I love this," he started to carefully mix the dessert, preserved exotic fruits, shaved ice, with milk and that _ube_ ice cream on top. JR's mouth watered just looking at it then he raised his eyes toward Apolo, the look still there. "Anything you want to do after this?" He spooned some of the ice cream in his mouth, humming in appreciation. "Mmm..."

The dessert looked _amazing_ and Apolo took a picture of it first, with his phone, then he picked up his spoon. "Well, um, I guess you can show me around the area some more before we go back to the hotel? Might be nice to learn my way around a little bit. You know," he said, looking at his dessert and not at JR. "In case I'm back in the area."

"We can play tourist, for sure." JR grinned, watching Apolo intently, a little glad he wasn't looking so he could totally indulge and _stare_. "Give me your phone. I can take your picture eating that and you can put it on twitter." He chuckled, amused, remembering Apolo's tweeted pictures and thinking that this would fit right in.

"You would? Awesome." And Apolo opened the camera on his phone and handed it over, scooping up colorful dessert with a big toothy grin.

JR snapped the picture, grinning wide and then he handed Apolo back his phone. "Tweet it. I want to see what people will say." His chair squeaked against the floor as he moved next to Apolo, shoulders pressed, already peering into his phone.

"Okay, okay," Apolo answered, laughing as he tweeted the pic with the caption _JR made me do it!_. Then he clicked to his replies and held the phone so they could both see them. After a few seconds, he laughed. "We're making people hungry, it seems."

Even now, JR found the whole twitter replies baffling. He shook his head and peeked a bit closer to the phone, smiling broadly. "Wow. You're getting a lot of replies to that. People love you..." He grinned up at Apolo. "... that or they're hungry."

"Brat." But Apolo grinned back at him. "There, happy? Now let's eat before it all melts! Food going to waste is criminal!" He pulled JR's cup over so he wouldn't have to move and dug into his own again.

They ate the rest in silence. Kind of hard to talk with their mouth full of the sweet and cold dessert. JR stuck close to Apolo, though, smiling after almost every mouthful and as soon as he was done, he leaned back, sighing contentedly. "That was awesome." He tapped his foot against Apolo again because it seems the only thing he can do to make contact without anyone else around them noticing. "I think I ate too much," JR laughed, eyes shining, watching Apolo.

"I think you did too! Careful, or I'll be calling you chunky, Celski." But Apolo leaned back too, patting his stomach. "That was fantastic. This is definitely getting two Apolo Ohno thumbs up." And he held up his thumbs. "Now a tour?" And he nudged his elbow against JR's ribs. "Then maybe a little exercise."

JR fished for his wallet and paid the tab, leaving a generous tip and then he stood up, grinning. "Come on, Apolo Anton Ohno, eight-time Olympic medalist. Let's go hit the town." JR was unable to say that without cracking up and he dodged Apolo quickly, heading out the restaurant doors.

"Dork!" Apolo called as he followed and climbed back into the passenger side of JR's car, buckling himself in, hand landing on JR's knee again. "Show me what there is to see."

Pondering for a while, JR sat there, flicking his eyes from Apolo's hand on his knee to his face. "We can drive around Cal and I'm debating whether to take you to Peet's Coffee or even the Scharffen Berger chocolate factory. But we just ate." He laughed, putting his hand over Apolo's and gave it a squeeze before he started the car and pulling out onto the street. "There's the UC Museum of Paleontology if you're interested to see fossils and dinosaurs that are about as old as you." JR laughed, his expression completely amused.

"Uh, shut up? And no - this is a driving tour, tour guide." Apolo waved his free hand, his head back, body relaxed. "Drive. Though I might be talked into having chocolate."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" JR cut an amused look toward Apolo and then he reached for the radio, pushing play on the CD and a deep beat began to play, indy hip-hop surrounding the enclosed space. JR's head bobbed with the music, grinning, as he started driving deeper into town. "I'll bring you to the factory. Get you chocolate. Don't say I never did anything for you," he teases.

"Wouldn't dream of saying that, you know." Apolo's voice was quiet, low, comfortable, relaxed and tired all at once. "I wouldn't throw you under the bus anyway. You know that." He turned his head, eyes warm, but tired. "You're a good guy, JR. Don't let anyone tell you you're not."

The hand on his knee suddenly felt a lot heavier, warmer, and JR slid his hand down his thigh and placed his own over Apolo's, squeezing and then lingering. "I know you wouldn't do that." He looked at Apolo intently. "I know," and then JR smiled, his eyes, his expression, warm even if his heart was beating in a fast rhythm to rival the pounding beat of the music that played softly in his car. "I-I'm ... really glad you're here..." He was more than glad and he was sure by now it showed.

Apolo gave him a smile back. "I'm glad I'm here, too." And he turned back to look out the window.

JR couldn't help the wide and deep-dimpled grin that spread on his face. He knew, now, that no matter how it sometimes felt that Apolo was ignoring him or avoiding -- _confusing_ him -- what he just said? He meant that. How could JR not be happy to hear it?

It was a good two hours later, and with bags full of chocolates, they entered Apolo's hotel room. JR put the stuff down (How much chocolate can Apolo really eat?!) and then he sank down at the edge of the bed with a happy sigh. It had been a good day already and it felt like it's only just begun.

Stripping off his jacket, Apolo stretched his arms over his head, cracking his back, loosening his shoulders, all of that before he even kicked his shoes off. Then he grabbed one of the bags of chocolates (chocolate nougats, for the record) and he ripped it open with a happy sigh as he sat down at the edge of the bed and fell back.

It _had_ been a while since they've had a meal so a little sugar wouldn't hurt. JR turned over and crawled a little ways up the bed, hand reaching for the bag and taking a few. He had his knees bent, feet in the air and he cocked his head and just kind of watched Apolo for a moment. "We'd have to run an extra lap for this, I think," JR was smiling though. It wasn't as if it really mattered how they burn the extra calories. Neither of them were competing this year.

"At least, right?" Apolo smiled, his eyes still closed as he ate a few nougats himself. "Do you miss it?" Asked without judgment. "All the intensity. It's nice to have focus, you know? Single-mindedness."

JR crossed his arms under his chin, gazing at Apolo, contemplating the question. "I do. Yeah." He shifted a bit, got a little closer, cupping his chin in his hand this time. "But I have ... ambitions, you know? I have things I want to do. School and doing well here is one of them." Apolo would surely understand that, right? "But I do miss it. I think I'll be back to the intense training but ... not yet."

"No, that's good. You're a smart kid," Apolo told him, finally opening his eyes to look directly at JR. "You can do whatever you want." Then a grin bloomed over his face. "What do you think I was trying to get you to realize all summer, huh?"

The moment that JR met Apolo's eyes it was as if he was sucked in and he was staring, drowning in their brown depths. "Wh-what?" His own eyes narrowed and in his head it was like someone flicked the rewind button and JR was remembering the past summer they spent together. "That's why you kept pushing...?" JR crawled up a bit closer to Apolo, his gaze still caught in those eyes. "...and pulling...?"

"Well, _yeah._" Apolo didn't move, letting JR stare as much as he wanted, his hands laced behind his head. "Embrace who and what you are, JR. You're strong and smart and awesome. Nothing wrong with admitting that. Right?"

JR's eyes flicked from Apolo's eyes to his lips and back. He licked his own, inching closer. "Nothing wrong at all," he said, voice quiet, low, ragged. "I do what I want. I know what I want." And right now he wanted to kiss Apolo.

So, JR did. He touched his lips to Apolo's and kissed him, adding, "you're a dork." He smiled as he deepened the kiss, opening up and darting his tongue out, licking along the seam, _taking_ what he wanted, pushing past Apolo's lips and tasting him and chocolate and heat.

One of Apolo's hands cupped the back of JR's head and he smiled into the kiss. "Look at you, getting all take-charge. JR Celski." He lifted a leg, heel in the bed to roll him over a little bit so that they were chest to chest. "Good."

One of JR's arms wrapped around Apolo and pulled him closer, and yes, taking charge of the kiss, pushing past the way his heart beat so thunderingly hard in his chest and he took control. He's missed this -- the way Apolo felt, hard, strong, firm muscle under his hands as he slid them down the length of his back, lower, stopping right at the curve of his ass and he pushed their hips together. This felt good. It felt right.

For his efforts, he got a low groan.

Clothes came off, the bed covers got a serious rumpling. For the first and only time, JR topped. "Don't tell everybody," Apolo teased, knowing JR wouldn't be saying anything, anyway. This was their secret, as it should be. They were naked and if the look on Apolo's face was any indication, he was comfortable, relaxed, and sleepy. "We still going biking tomorrow morning?" He asked, on his stomach, arm over JR's waist, eyes closed.

"Yeah..." JR's eyes were hooded, his body still felt boneless and sated, listless. His hand was warm over Apolo's arm around his middle and then JR turned his head just enough to be able to look at his face. "If we can both get up." Which, he knew they could but right now, everything was so relaxed it was hard to imagine leaving this warm bed. JR leaned in, smiling as he kissed him again. "Go to sleep, Apolo," because he knew that he needed it.

"Mmm." And that was all Apolo said. JR could feel his arm get heavier as he fell asleep, face and body relaxing totally, shifting just barely enough so that his cheek rested on JR's shoulder, breathing slow and steady.

JR watched Apolo sleep for a while, a small smile on his face, contemplating their, well ... it _was_ a relationship, unorthodox as it might be. He cared for Apolo and JR knew the man cared for him. Maybe there was even love there, who knew? All JR knew for sure, as his eyes got heavy and they slipped closed, finally, that whatever there was between them, there could never be any regrets. For them, it would always be ... _perfect_.


End file.
